025
10:49:25 PM Canto: Okay! When last we left you had interrogated a Thule guy who told you a bunch of stuff about them and what they believe. 10:50:01 PM Josie: Josie did not totally believe him! 10:50:56 PM Canto: There is always that possiblity that he was lying. 10:51:10 PM Canto: Of course that's teh case with everyone, ever. 10:52:10 PM Jennawynn: ((But not Rafe. He's honest as.... something really honest.)) 10:53:35 PM Canto: "Howard" was there too, if that's his real name. Theo had brought him and Caspar in to help look after Cassandra and Mr. Rosengarten. 10:58:19 PM Canto: Theo had discovered a link between Rasputin and the Mi-Go, the beings that the Thule worship and derive their power from. 11:02:47 PM Canto: Am I forgetting anything? 11:04:02 PM Josie: ((Which he felt implicated Anya.)) 11:04:37 PM Canto: Yes. As the possible spy. 11:04:46 PM Canto: It was an intuitive leap, but. 11:08:38 PM Canto: And now you were headed back to the Chaperhouse, as I recall. 11:09:09 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn doesn't actually know where we're going. Just away from the hotel room with the guy who is probably bait for a trap. 11:09:26 PM Canto: Yep. So where do you go? 11:10:37 PM Josie: Josie goes anywhere but there! 11:10:56 PM | Edited 11:11:51 PM Canto: Well, the bungalow doesn't explode or anything. 11:12:10 PM Canto: I mean, at least as far as you're aware of. It's still in your rear-view as you drive out of the area. 11:13:41 PM Jennawynn: ((What time is it, about?)) 11:14:36 PM Canto: you also had Susan Murphy with you, who was the empowered woman that can turn invisible and is apparently a thief. 11:14:45 PM Canto: Um. probably around four in the afternoon. 11:16:38 PM Josie: Where should we go? 11:18:56 PM Jennawynn: I don't know. Seems we can keep running from... somebody. We can go back to home base and confront a dragon. We can go turn our new friends over to this non-prison place. .....or we can go get dinner. And lots of drinks. 11:21:51 PM Canto: Susan: Excellent idea. 11:22:35 PM Josie: I think we'd better go confront the dragon. I'm sure we can handle it. 11:23:07 PM Canto: Susan: Well, you can drop me off. I'd... rather not confront a dragon. 11:23:33 PM Josie: Fair enough. 11:24:20 PM Jennawynn: No? Could be fun. 11:25:21 PM Canto: Susan: No, I'll pass. Thanks for makin' me wise to these Tool guys, though. I know how to stay under the radar. 11:29:00 PM Jennawynn: Well... I guess we were just supposed to let them know. We aren't.. arresting people or anything, right? 11:30:40 PM Canto: You guys stop to let Susan out and meet up with Howards car. 11:40:35 PM Canto: Caspar: So what's the gameplan, here? 11:40:59 PM Josie: We get flambed when we try to arrest Anya. 11:44:47 PM Canto: Howard: And I'd rather you didn't get flambed. 11:44:55 PM Jennawynn: Me too. 11:45:17 PM Canto: Theo: She wouldn't flambe us. Unless it's true. 11:46:46 PM Jennawynn: ...aren't you the one who thinks it *is*? 11:47:37 PM Canto: Theo: I might be jumping to conclusions. But yeah, firebreath in the middle of the chapterhouse would be one hell of a confirmation. 11:47:59 PM Canto: Theo: I think confronting her with the information is the best bet. 11:49:29 PM Josie: Do you have any flame retardants? 11:50:02 PM Canto: Theo: no, but the chapterhouse is a building full of wizards, essentially. 11:52:32 PM Jennawynn: Maybe we should bring it up with... Fortunada? Is that his name? If I had a dragon working for me, I'd probably have a way to ensure she can't hurt me. 11:52:36 PM Josie: Also, she won't want to hurt Theo. 11:53:02 PM Canto: Theo: No? 11:53:57 PM Josie: ...she likes you. 11:55:13 PM Canto: Theo: ...oh. 11:55:22 PM Canto: Caspar: So... Chapterhouse then. 11:58:31 PM Josie: Yes. 11:58:41 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn shrugs. "Guess so." 12:00:07 AM Canto: Howard: I'll take Mr. Rosengarten and Miss Cassandra with me. If there's going to be any fires, you should probably take Caspar with you. 12:01:18 AM Josie: He *is* a flame retardant. True. 12:01:30 AM Josie: All right. Be careful. 12:02:22 AM Canto: Howard grins. "Of course! 12:02:34 AM Canto: He drives off! 12:05:05 AM Canto: The rest of you pile into Theo's car. 12:06:13 AM Josie: Josie lets him drive. 12:06:17 AM Josie: ... so. What can she do? 12:06:45 AM Canto: Theo: Anya? 12:07:07 AM Canto: Theo: She's hard to kill, immortal, super strong, and can fly and breathe fire. 12:07:28 AM Jennawynn: Should be easy then. 12:07:41 AM Canto: Theo: Staying in human form she can also grow claws capable of slicing through steel. 12:08:04 AM Josie: If you seduce her, it would save us all some trouble. 12:08:22 AM Jennawynn: You're talking to him, right? 12:08:27 AM Josie: Yes. 12:08:54 AM Canto: Theo: I wouldn't have the slightest clue how to do that. 12:09:44 AM Jennawynn: It's not too hard. Just tell her what she wants to hear. If she likes you as much as Josie thinks she does, she'll do the heavy lifting. 12:10:35 AM Canto: Theo: How would I know what she wants to hear? 12:11:48 AM Jennawynn: Don't you know her? 12:16:32 AM Josie: We should just tell the truth. 12:17:52 AM Canto: Theo: ... any plan that involves me seducing anyone is not a good one. 12:18:26 AM Canto: You pull up into the Chapterhouse's parking garage. 12:21:00 AM Canto: There's a couple guys waiting for you! "Fortunada wants to see you, Crafter." 12:21:17 AM Jennawynn: How convenient. 12:21:54 AM Canto: Theo: What about? 12:22:07 AM Josie: ... good question. 12:22:23 AM Canto: The guy shrugs. "No idea. Just wanted us to direct him to you as soon as you got here." 12:23:07 AM Canto: Theo: all right, let's go. 12:25:59 AM Canto: You get to Fortunada's office. He stands as you enter. "Ah... good to see you all again." 12:26:41 AM Josie: Is it? 12:27:57 AM Canto: Fortunada: Of course. Why wouldn't it be? I didn't expect Crafter here to bring you all, but it concerns you as well. 12:28:06 AM Canto: Theo: What is it, Fred? 12:28:29 AM Canto: Fortunada: The Ghost Engine. Why did you order it moved? 12:28:39 AM Canto: Theo: ... Well, shit. 12:28:50 AM Canto: Fortunada: ... there are ladies present, Crafter. 12:29:15 AM Canto: Theo: ... you'll tell me if you feel a swoon coming on, right, Josie? Ella? 12:29:19 AM Josie: Josie snrks. 12:29:22 AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn grins. 12:29:30 AM Josie: I... don't think you have to worry about me. 12:29:41 AM Josie: *Where* was it moved? 12:29:42 AM Jennawynn: Scandal. 12:29:48 AM Ella: Ella stifles a snort 12:30:55 AM Canto: Fortunada: Anya came in with all the signed paperwork that said you authorized it. She moved it up to the Asylum, on your orders. Said it was to block any emanations with the wards we have there. 12:31:25 AM Jennawynn: Guess that's two strikes. 12:31:36 AM Jennawynn: ...unless you *did* actually order that. 12:32:06 AM Canto: THeo: Of course not. Fortunada, Anya may be working for the Thule. 12:35:24 AM Josie: I think we're almost certain now. 12:35:43 AM Canto: Theo nods. 12:35:52 AM Canto: Fortunada: ... that's not good. 12:36:29 AM Canto: Theo: They might be intending to use the Ghost Engine to create a new Tear at the Asylum. 12:36:42 AM Canto: Fortunada nods and gets on the phone. 12:36:53 AM Jennawynn: That would be very not good. 12:37:36 AM Canto: Fortunada frowns and hits the hook of the phone a couple of times. 12:37:55 AM Canto: Fortunada: And I can't get a cconnection to them. 12:38:17 AM Josie: *Which* asylum? Who's there? 12:39:48 AM Canto: Forunada: It's a place where we can safely imprison people like us, with our powers and abilities. The place is layered over with wards. 12:40:47 AM Josie: Oh good lord. We've got to get over there *now.* Send backup. All the backup. As soon as you can gather them. Where *is* Anya? 12:41:01 AM Jennawynn: I guess there. 12:41:20 AM Canto: Fortunada: She took the Ghost Engine there, I thought on Crafter's orders. 12:41:31 AM Josie: Right. When was that? 12:41:41 AM Josie: Josie starts toward the door but pauses to hear the answer. 12:41:45 AM Canto: Fortunada: An hour or so. 12:41:51 AM Josie: Hell. 12:41:58 AM Josie: In fact, well, *shit.* 12:42:03 AM Josie: Josie heads back to the car, hurriedly. 12:42:07 AM Ella: Welp. 12:42:11 AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn follows! 12:42:11 AM Canto: Theo: Right, let's go. Send backup, Fred. 12:42:19 AM Ella: Ella also follows 12:42:55 AM Josie: Josie drives this time. 12:44:18 AM Canto: Theo directs you! 12:45:30 AM Canto: It's well outside of town, in an old mansion, because of course it is. 12:46:01 AM Canto: Caspar: So... how are you guys in a fight? 12:46:18 AM Jennawynn: ...not great. 12:46:18 AM Josie: Useless. 12:46:23 AM | Edited 12:46:47 AM Ella: Squishy. 12:46:35 AM Jennawynn: We're the dream team, clearly. 12:46:38 AM Josie: Yes. 12:46:44 AM Josie: I'm only good with unpowered people. 12:47:12 AM Canto: ((Ella and Josie got some combat training from a Yeti.)) 12:48:25 AM Canto: Caspar pulls out a gun from his jacket. "Who can shoot?" 12:48:26 AM | Edited 12:48:51 AM Ella: In a normal fight with normal people, maybe I'd be okay, but Anya's a dragon and may have enlisted the help of any number of the asylum's denizens. 12:49:32 AM Canto: Theo: I dissassembled that Ghost Engine -- It'll take them time to get it working again, definitely more than an hour. 12:50:55 AM Canto: Caspar: The place is warded heavily. To do anything substantial they'd have to take the wards down. The Warden has the keys, of course, but even if they had them all, it would take time to get them all down, too. 12:53:02 AM Canto: Theo: Right. Caspar and I will do most of the fighting. Make ourselves a target. You guys need to sneak in, find the Warden, find where they're setting up the Engine, find anything we can use. We just need to hold out until Fortunada's reinforcements show up. 12:53:38 AM Josie: How many people are housed at the asylum? What's our worst-case scenario? 12:54:04 AM Canto: Theo: The Thule are getting their powers from an outside source -- unless they shut down allt he wards, their powers will be blocked by the Outer Wards. 12:54:19 AM Canto: Caspar: About twenty at present. 12:54:21 AM Josie: That's why they'll free some prisoners. 12:54:56 AM Canto: Caspar: Any prisoners will also be running on low power. I'm not sure who's being kept there. I'm a bit out of the loop. 12:56:06 AM Canto: Theo: The prisoners are mostly empowered or other magic users who were caught using their powers in illegal ways. 12:57:20 AM Josie: ... maybe I should stay with you two. 12:57:21 AM Canto: Theo: this must have been a desperation move on their part -- probably because we caught one of their agents. 12:57:44 AM Canto: Theo: Why? 12:59:07 AM Josie: I don't know, it sounds dangerous. ... I suppose I wouldn't be much help, though. 12:59:13 AM Josie: I wish I weren't so *useless* against empowered people. 12:59:33 AM Jennawynn: It could be worse. 12:59:37 AM Josie: All right, anything else we should know? 12:59:48 AM Canto: Theo: ... you're not, though. These empowered never received mental training. 12:59:51 AM Josie: Yes, I could have worn the heels that *really* pinched. 1:00:10 AM Canto: Theo: They might be a bit stronger willed, but their powers are muted. 1:00:33 AM Josie: ... good. 1:01:25 AM Canto: Caspar: The Warden is an old bloke named Scott. Good man. They would have had to go after him to get the Ward Keys. 1:01:42 AM Canto: Caspar: Try and find him. 1:01:47 AM Jennawynn: Let's hope we get to him first. 1:01:51 AM Josie: Josie nods. 1:02:34 AM Canto: You pull up outside the Asylum. There's no three headed dragon hanging around. 1:02:44 AM Canto: Theo: Cas and I will go through the front door. 1:02:50 AM Josie: Josie nods. 1:02:53 AM Canto: Theo: You guys go through the side entrance. 1:03:52 AM Canto: He gets out and goes to the trunk of his car, opening it up and pulling out his gauntlets. "I got some weapons here." 1:04:34 AM Josie: Josie hops out too. 1:04:38 AM Josie: Josie kisses him on the cheek. 1:04:39 AM Josie: Don't die. 1:04:56 AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn follows her, but doesn't kiss him. 1:05:08 AM Canto: Theo grins. "I don't plan on it." 1:05:17 AM Josie: Good. 1:05:21 AM Canto: He hands her a shotgun! 1:05:26 AM Josie: Josie kisses Caspar on the cheek too. "That goes for you as well." 1:05:42 AM Josie: Josie loads the shotgun. 1:08:21 AM Josie: ... what, I didn't say I didn't know how to shoot at all, I had brothers. 1:08:46 AM | Edited 1:08:54 AM Josie: I'm just not good at it. Of course the lovely thing about shotguns is, you don't have to be. 1:08:47 AM Canto: Who took Caspar's pistol? 1:09:15 AM Jennawynn: ((Not it. He doesn't like guns unless they're filled with blanks and fake blood.)) 1:09:35 AM Canto: Theo offers Rafe a pistol. 1:10:06 AM Jennawynn: ...I'd rather not. 1:11:04 AM Canto: Theo frowns, then offers him a crowbar. 1:11:56 AM | Edited 1:12:14 AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn sighs and takes it. "I hope we won't need these. I have a habit of missing by a hair but making it look good for the audience." 1:13:23 AM Josie: Do your best. 1:13:42 AM Canto: Theo: You need something, and you'd be surprised what cold iron is good for. 1:14:18 AM Josie: Are there *fae* in there? 1:14:31 AM Jennawynn: Aww, it's only cold because it's cold out here. 1:14:57 AM Canto: Theo: No. Not that I know of, anyway. 1:15:17 AM Josie: Good. 1:15:27 AM Josie: Right, let's move. 1:15:40 AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn nods. 1:15:43 AM Canto: They direct you guys in the direction of the side door! 1:16:33 AM Josie: Josie runs there! 1:17:15 AM Canto: It's an old, gothic mansion. Because of course. 1:17:49 AM Josie: Josie will nod at Rafe to open the door when he gets there! 1:19:52 AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn does so. 1:20:56 AM Canto: It's locked. 1:21:19 AM Josie: Josie uses a key on it! 1:21:29 AM Josie: Josie isn't sure it will work. 1:21:37 AM Jennawynn: Hey look... a crowbar is more useful than a--- 1:21:46 AM Jennawynn: Well... not than a key! 1:22:12 AM Josie: ... wrong key. 1:22:14 AM Josie: Josie pockets it. 1:22:18 AM Josie: Right, open the door. 1:22:44 AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn uses the crowbar! And like he knows how at that. 1:23:10 AM Canto: It takes a few, and it's not pretty, but you get the door open! 1:23:19 AM Canto: It's pretty dark inside. 1:23:23 AM Josie: Josie steps in first, with the shotgun. 1:24:26 AM Jennawynn: It's too bad you don't have powers over light instead, Ella. 1:24:30 AM Josie: ... Ella, can you drag the shadows around or anything like that? 1:24:55 AM Ella: Well, let's find out. 1:25:59 AM Ella: Ella attempts to pull the room's shadows into a ball in its center. 1:29:51 AM Canto: You get a big ball of shadowy matter! 1:30:15 AM Canto: As a result, it seems like the ambient light level goes up. 1:30:29 AM Canto: You're in a mudroom, basically. 1:30:38 AM Josie: Josie heads in! 1:30:51 AM Ella: Welp, now I know I can do that. 1:30:57 AM Ella: Ella follows. 1:31:16 AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn follows too! 1:31:23 AM Canto: There don't seem to be any lights on as far as you can see down the hall, in either direction. 1:31:52 AM Josie: ... you're amazing, Ella. Do the thing. 1:32:51 AM Ella: Ella continues ever-so-slightly increasing the ambient light level. 1:33:31 AM Josie: Josie still goes first! She's the one with the shotgun! 1:35:50 AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn stage whispers, "Do we have any idea where to find this guy?" 1:37:09 AM Josie: No. 1:37:18 AM Canto: You hear a disconcerting growl. 1:37:46 AM Josie: Josie turns to look, with the shotgun! 1:38:10 AM Canto: You don't see anyone! 1:38:28 AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn grips the crowbar a bit tighter. 1:41:32 AM Josie: ... there's something scared here. Let's keep going. 1:43:44 AM Jennawynn: It's ok, Josie. We're right behind you. No need to be scared. 1:44:11 AM Josie: Pfft. It's not me. 1:44:33 AM Jennawynn: Of course not. .....and it's not me either. Nope. 1:45:03 AM Josie: You don't growl like that, Rafe. 1:45:24 AM Jennawynn: So you think. 11:20:33 PM Canto: When last we left, you guys were in the Asylum, a prison for magic-types run by the Council. Anya had taken the tear-creating Ghost Engine here. 11:21:42 PM Josie: Josie has a shotgun and she is going first. Because she has a fuckin' shotgun. 11:21:57 PM Rafe: Rafe is following with a crowbar. 11:22:13 PM Ella: Ella sticks in the middle, where she can shed some light. 11:24:53 PM Canto: Yeah, there's no power in the Asylum, and the thule almost certainly let the prisoners out. YOu guys heard a faint growling. 11:26:26 PM Canto: So, which way you guys going? Up to the second floor? Downn to the basement? 11:26:29 PM Rafe: ...it could have been my stomach. 11:26:51 PM Josie: It's not. 11:27:02 PM Josie: Josie heads for the basement! 11:27:07 PM Rafe: Rafe follows! 11:27:13 PM Canto: The growling fades a bit. 11:27:55 PM Ella: Ella also follows. 11:28:47 PM Josie: I calmed it down. I think. 11:28:51 PM Canto: You find a door marked basement access. 11:29:32 PM Josie: Josie motions to Rafe to open the door, and covers him with the shotgun. 11:29:36 PM Rafe: Surrounded by talented ladies. I'm a lucky man. 11:29:46 PM Rafe: Rafe does so! 11:31:11 PM Canto: It's one of those heavy metal doors with a big heavy handle. 11:33:48 PM Rafe: Rafe puts his back into it. :D 11:37:38 PM Canto: You open it it! There's a cement staircase leading into the darkness. 11:37:59 PM Josie: Josie goes first! 11:38:14 PM Rafe: Be careful. 11:39:45 PM Canto: you can get down the stairs with no incident! It smells musty down here. 11:40:44 PM Josie: Ech. 11:41:05 PM Josie: Josie keeps going, as long as Ella can undarken the way! 11:42:14 PM Canto: Oh, it's still really dark, but she makes it easier for your natural eyesight to compensate for the darkness. 11:42:34 PM Canto: Josie walks into a wall, she thinks! 11:42:50 PM Rafe: Rafe holds the crowbar at the ready. Not scared, nope. 11:43:34 PM Josie: Ow. 11:43:53 PM Josie: Josie thinks at both of them: We need to find a light. 11:44:33 PM Rafe: Easier said than done. Or was that thought? 11:44:56 PM Canto: There doesn't seem to be a wall in front of her! At least a visible wall. 11:45:17 PM Canto: There's a wallb ehind Rafe too, suddenly, and to the side of you guys... you're mimes now! 11:45:27 PM Josie: Josie sighs. 11:45:32 PM Josie: All right, who's out there? 11:45:36 PM Ella: Welp. 11:46:21 PM Canto: A flashlight comes on, kinda blinding you guys. In the halo of the light, you see a small, elderly african american man. 11:47:20 PM Ella: Ella covers her eyes. "Ow." 11:47:20 PM Josie: Who are you? 11:47:43 PM Rafe: Rafe squints and grips the crowbar harder. 11:48:06 PM Canto: Man: I'm the Warden. Youre not with them, are you? 11:48:22 PM Josie: Josie lowers the gun. 11:48:46 PM Josie: We're not with the invaders, no. Did they get the information they were looking for? 11:48:54 PM Josie: About collapsing the wards? 11:50:01 PM Rafe: Don't suppose you'd lower your light? It's a bit harsh on the eyes after this darkness. 11:51:31 PM Canto: Warden: They got one of the keys, yeah, but it'll take them a bit to get it all lowered. 11:51:47 PM Canto: He waves a hand and the invisble walls collapse around you. 11:52:11 PM Canto: A gas-lantern turns on and you see about ten or so frightened people sitting around. 11:52:17 PM Josie: When we came here there was a clear path out if you want to risk a run for it. I don't know if it's safer to hole up here. 11:52:26 PM Josie: Is this the staff or the patients, or some of both? 11:53:22 PM Canto: Warden: I'm not a fighter. But I can keep us plenty safe here. This is the members of staff I could find. None of us are fighters -- Anya and her cronies took care of the guards. 11:53:50 PM Rafe: It's looking less and less likely that we'll find this was all some hilarious misunderstanding. 11:54:31 PM Canto: Warden: I don't know. I was getting a strange vibe off her. 11:54:59 PM Ella: Strange like possessed? 11:55:02 PM Josie: What kind of vibe? 11:55:20 PM Josie: Or mindcontrolled? 11:55:44 PM Ella: Or strange like illusions or shapeshifting? 11:55:54 PM Canto: Warden: She didn't like the people she was with. Might have hated them. Especially the ringleader. Goodlooking blond type with a neatly-trimmed beard. 11:56:24 PM Ella: Possibly coercion, then. 11:56:25 PM Josie: ... it might not be her fault. 11:57:08 PM Canto: Warden: NEver trust a man with a neatly-trimmed beard. 11:57:34 PM Rafe: I'll have to keep that little bit for future reference. 11:57:51 PM Josie: Never trust a man. 11:57:53 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 11:58:13 PM Josie: All right. Did they say where they were going? Can you give us any idea of the layout of the floors above? 11:58:17 PM Rafe: Rafe scoffs in false indignation. 12:01:55 AM Canto: Warden: First floor is common areas, dining andk itchen areas, that sort of thing. Second is rooms and residences. Third is probably where they're headed, where the base wards are situated. You have to start there to take down all the wards. 12:02:57 AM Josie: How can we stop them from doing that? Other than shotguns, I mean. 12:04:33 AM Canto: Warden: Shotguns, mostly. 12:04:53 AM Rafe: Rafe frowns. 12:04:59 AM Canto: He holds up a small, innocuous looking key. "They'll have one of these. Get it from them, or make it so they can't use it. 12:05:42 AM Josie: All right. ... I'm not sure I want to shotgun Anya. 12:06:02 AM Rafe: I'm not sure that would even affect her. 12:08:38 AM Josie: I don't know. Let's go. 12:08:49 AM Josie: Josie looks to the warden. "Good luck." 12:08:56 AM Josie: Josie heads back toward the stairs. 12:09:37 AM Rafe: Rafe follows! 12:09:50 AM Ella: Ella also follows. 12:09:53 AM Canto: You go back up to the first floor! 12:10:01 AM Josie: Josie looks for the steps up. 12:10:01 AM Canto: Warden: Wait! Take this. 12:10:10 AM Canto: He tosses you a flashlight. 12:10:24 AM Josie: Josie does not take it! She needs both hands for the shotgun! 12:10:40 AM Rafe: Rafe tries to catch it, bobbling it and the crowbar and drops both before picking them up again. 12:10:45 AM Rafe: Don't mind me. 12:13:38 AM Canto: Smooth! you find the stairs up in the foyer. There's something crazy going on out in front of the house! It's like Yoda vs Dracula! Magic and lightning and all that stuff going on. You can just barely make out Anya, Caspar, and Theo having a magic fight. 12:14:14 AM Rafe: Should we go help them? 12:14:35 AM Josie: ... no. 12:14:49 AM Josie: We have to stop them from getting the wards down. That means our plan is working. 12:15:05 AM Josie: We'd never get past a dragon. 12:15:17 AM Rafe: ...I don't remember that part of the plan. 12:15:27 AM Josie: They're the distraction. 12:15:44 AM Josie: Come on. 12:15:47 AM Josie: Josie looks for the stairs up! 12:15:59 AM Rafe: Rafe will follow her, pointing the flashlight where we need. 12:16:02 AM Ella: Ella helps look for the stairs up! 12:16:05 AM Canto: That was the whole idea, for Cas and Theo to draw Anya's attention, leaving a bunch of mostly powerless Thule in the building. 12:16:51 AM Canto: You find the stairs up pretty easily. Second floor is divided up into wings, and like the Warden said, is mainly bedrooms and residences. You want the third floor, but you'll have to hunt for the stairs up. 12:17:25 AM Josie: Josie goes first, shotgun at the ready. 12:19:51 AM Canto: Left or right down the hall? 12:20:13 AM Josie: ((Left!)) 12:22:49 AM Canto: Okay! you head down the hallway. 12:23:20 AM Canto: Roll a d10! 12:24:06 AM Rafe: ((8.)) 12:24:40 AM Ella: (( 10 :O )) 12:25:04 AM Josie: ((5.)) 12:25:26 AM Ella: ((or 0, depending on how you interpret the zero on the die.)) 12:26:13 AM | Edited 12:27:18 AM Ella: Ella stops. She taps Josie on the shoulder and points at a door on the left. 12:27:34 AM Josie: Josie stops too, and looks. 12:27:49 AM Rafe: Rafe whispers, "What's wrong?" 12:27:59 AM Ella: Ella then points at her head and is silent. 12:28:15 AM Josie: Josie tries to read Ella's mind! 12:29:07 AM Josie: Josie nods at Rafe to open the door, and points the shotgun at it! 12:29:41 AM Rafe: Rafe frowns, but does so, careful to stay out of the path of the gun. 12:30:22 AM Canto: You smell cigarette smoke comeing from the room behind the door. 12:31:15 AM Josie: Josie goes in, shotgun at the ready! 12:32:33 AM Canto: There's a paleskinned guy in there, smoking. He's very, very naked, sitting crosslegged in the middle of the floor. It is a very nice room, incidentally, very comfy looking and very well decorated. 12:33:25 AM Josie: ... 12:33:32 AM Ella: Welp. 12:33:44 AM Josie: ... excuse me, have you seen anyone who didn't belong here? 12:33:52 AM Josie: ... besides us? 12:34:31 AM Canto: Man: Yes, yes. Of course. They went up to the third floor. The Widows Watch. 12:34:41 AM Josie: Oh, I see. Where's the stairwell? 12:35:40 AM Canto: Man: End of the hall, on the right. They have guns. No magic though, like the rest of us, no magic. no powers. Because we were baaaaaaad. 12:36:13 AM Rafe: ....right. You just stay here for now, ok? 12:37:46 AM Josie: ... I'll look into your case when this is over. I can't promise anything, but helping us might help you. 12:38:30 AM Canto: Man: You're nice, pretty lady. But you're gonna cause his death, you know? You know that? I dont' know if you know that. 12:38:40 AM Josie: Whose? 12:39:00 AM Canto: The man shrugs. 12:39:10 AM Rafe: Reassuring. 12:39:20 AM Josie: Well, if I kill you I'm sorry, Rafe. 12:39:39 AM Rafe: Thanks for the apology. I'll try not to take it too hard. 12:39:40 AM Josie: Thank you anyway, sir. 12:39:44 AM Rafe: I'm sure I'll deserve it. 12:39:51 AM Josie: I'm sure we can resurrect you into a poodle. 12:40:05 AM Josie: Josie smiles at the naked guy, and heads back into the hallway and to the stairs! 12:40:34 AM Rafe: Sit in a lady's lap and get tummy rubs all day? Sign me up. 12:40:44 AM Canto: Man: ... the leader! Be careful of him. He's got a magic stick. 12:41:28 AM Ella: Thanks for warning us. 12:41:28 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:41:31 AM Josie: ... so do I. 12:41:40 AM Josie: Josie proceeeeeeds. 12:41:57 AM Rafe: You do? ... oh! The uh... boom-stick. Right. 12:42:06 AM Ella: Ella follows cautiously. 12:42:45 AM Canto: Okay! The stairs are where he said they were. 12:43:39 AM Josie: Josie heads up them! 12:44:38 AM Rafe: Ella, would you like to hold the light? Light and shadows and all that. Plus... I might like both hands for my not magic stick. 12:44:59 AM Ella: Sure. 12:45:08 AM Rafe: Rafe hands it to her and follows Josie. 12:45:18 AM Ella: Ella ascends! 12:46:39 AM Canto: Who's first? 12:47:03 AM Josie: Josie is. 12:48:01 AM Canto: You get shot at as you pop your head up! It whizzes over yoru head. 12:48:25 AM Rafe: Rafe ducks back down the stairs a bit. 12:48:29 AM Josie: Josie ducks back down too! 12:48:43 AM Ella: Ella scrunches down. 12:48:44 AM Josie: Josie Thinks at Ella: Can you suck the light out up there? 12:49:48 AM Ella: Ella attempts to pour darkness into the room. Some of it might be shaped like toothy nightmare beasts. 12:50:08 AM Canto: You hear a yelp of alarm! 12:50:16 AM Ella: Heheheh. 12:50:34 AM Rafe: I'm glad you two are on my side. 12:51:04 AM Josie: ... today. 12:51:16 AM Josie: Josie smiles. It may or may not look like one of the nightmare beasties. 12:51:38 AM Rafe: The day that changes, I don't think you'll be seeing me again. 12:52:26 AM Rafe: So what do we do now? 12:53:00 AM Ella: I've got an idea. 12:53:11 AM | Edited 12:53:18 AM Canto: you hear an anguished cry and a couple more bullets being fired! 12:53:36 AM Josie: Josie heads up the stairs. 12:53:41 AM Rafe: ...very glad. 12:54:03 AM Josie: Got it. 12:55:08 AM Canto: The room at the top of the stairs is empty now! You hear the door out of this room lock and retreating footfalls. 12:55:16 AM Ella: Aw. 12:55:50 AM Rafe: Horrible beasties in the shadows and their minds? 12:56:31 AM Josie: I made them think they were real. 12:56:57 AM Josie: Josie nods at Rafe to open the door! 12:57:22 AM Rafe: Rafe uses the crowbar to pry the door open. 12:57:52 AM Canto: It's just a wooden door! Easy enough. 12:59:14 AM Rafe: Rafe opens it! 12:59:37 AM Canto: You bust it open. There are a lot more windows here, so you don't need the flashlight anymore. 1:00:00 AM Ella: Ella switches it off and stows it somewhere. 1:00:28 AM Josie: Josie keeps moving forward. 1:02:55 AM Canto: You find a guy in the middle of the hallway, passed out! Pale as a ghost. 1:03:07 AM Rafe: Rafe checks him for weapons. 1:03:17 AM Ella: Ella grins like a cheshire cat. 1:03:30 AM Canto: He has a pistol. 1:03:34 AM Ella: Good job, Josie! 1:03:46 AM Rafe: Rafe takes it and offers it to Ella. 1:04:15 AM Josie: I just helped Ella along a bit. 1:04:20 AM Josie: ... I don't like Nazis. 1:04:21 AM Ella: Ooh, gimme. 1:04:29 AM Josie: Any key on him? 1:04:32 AM Ella: Ella accepts the pistol. 1:06:10 AM Canto: Nope. This guy is also darkhaired and unbearded. 1:07:32 AM Josie: Right. 1:07:38 AM Josie: Josie keeps going, then, dammit! 1:07:58 AM Rafe: Rafe follows! Now at the rear so the two guns are in front of him. 1:10:28 AM Canto: You hear a commotion down the hall! A dude is yelling at underlings! "YOU'RE DAMN LUCKY I DON'T FEED YOU TO THE DRAGON!" 1:11:03 AM Ella: Ella listens. 1:11:21 AM Rafe: Sounds like things are going well. 1:13:54 AM Canto: Leader type: Work faster! We don't have much time, and she can't keep the Council agents busy forever -- eventually more will show up! 1:14:09 AM Rafe: That's our cue... 1:14:31 AM Josie: Josie thinks at Ella, and then at Rafe so everyone is on the same page here: Can you make it look like the leader's a shadowbeastie? 1:14:48 AM Canto: Underling 1: Working as fast we can, sir, but this thing was dismantled.... 1:15:36 AM Josie: Josie adds: And that the engine is generating them? 1:16:25 AM Ella: ~Well, maybe if I can see where he is, but I don't want to risk poking my easily-spotted ginger head out into anyone's line of sight. Are you able to pinpoint them? 1:16:59 AM Josie: Josie nods, and tries to convey an image of rough location into Ella's mind. She doesn't know where the engine is, though, just the people. 1:21:51 AM Ella: Ella grins and pulls shadows over the ringleader, making him look like a slavering, frog-mouthed abomination with teeth as long as your arm, while at the same time making a cylinder of shadows appear in an area surrounded by whatever underlings look engineery/mechanically-inclined. The cylinder slowly expands, leaking ominous, shadowy fume-type emanations everywhere, which may or may not contain a great number of grinning faces with way too many teeth. 1:23:11 AM | Edited 1:23:23 AM Ella: Ella takes care to move the ringleader's shadow-shell appropriately as he talks, if he does so. 1:25:09 AM Canto: You do so! You start hearing a bunch of screaming! And Gunshots! 1:26:22 AM Josie: Josie waits until it goes quiet again. 1:26:46 AM Rafe: Idiots with guns are more dangerous than idiots without them. 1:26:54 AM | Edited 1:27:39 AM Ella: Ella has the ominous shadows swirl about the room, blocking any windows, coating the walls, and generally doing creepy things. Some form shadowy shapes on the floor and snap at peoples' toes. 1:28:46 AM Canto: It stops, eventually, and you guys smell smoke from where you are. 1:28:59 AM Rafe: There's probably at least one left in there. 1:29:06 AM Josie: ... yes. 1:29:08 AM Josie: Josie heads up there. 1:32:12 AM Canto: You find a room roasted by what looks like fire! A blonde man lays at the center of the room near the Ghost Engine.. He's been shot a couple times, it looks like, probably fatally. There are several charred corpses around him. "You. You did this." 1:32:50 AM Josie: Yes, well, you probably shouldn't've been a damn Nazi. 1:33:33 AM Josie: ((Is it ON fire?)) 1:34:29 AM Canto: The Ghost Engine was made of metal, but it had been open revealing a squishy center, mostly organic organs, which have been fried, yes. 1:34:44 AM Josie: ((Is the building in danger of burning down?)) 1:34:51 AM Canto: No. 1:34:56 AM Josie: ((You know, because we beat the boss. Then the building falls down.)) 1:35:04 AM Josie: ((I mean, that's just how it works, right?)) 1:35:09 AM Josie: ((Oh, okay.)) 1:35:55 AM Josie: I can make this easier or harder. What did you do to Anya? 1:37:01 AM Canto: Thule: The dragon? She's under an old spell. Bound her to the Czar's family. 1:37:23 AM Rafe: And the family's still around? 1:37:38 AM Canto: Thule: No. Rasputin stole the talisman. 1:37:48 AM Canto: Thule: Whoever holds it controls her. 1:37:50 AM Josie: ... what's the talisman look like? 1:40:12 AM Canto: He coughs -- he's dying fast. He holds up an austentatious golden scepter. "Like this. Anyiatsovora, Hear And Obey -- You will kill every Council Agent in this city, until you yourself are killed." 1:40:26 AM Rafe: Bastard. 1:40:34 AM Josie: Josie rolls her eyes. 1:40:44 AM Josie: You know, I *really* was going to help you. 1:41:17 AM Josie: Rafe, if you would grab that and ... well, say the words. 1:41:35 AM Canto: He laughs, and coughs, and stops moving. 1:42:14 AM Rafe: Rafe take the scepter and tries it out! "Anyiatsovora, Hear and Obey -- Take a nap." 1:42:31 AM Rafe: Rafe shrugs. 1:42:36 AM Josie: ... I hope it worked. 1:42:41 AM Canto: The sounds of combat from outside don't die down. 1:43:01 AM Rafe: We should get them out of there. Maybe Theo'll have a better idea. 1:43:15 AM Josie: Damn. Maybe if we get ... yes, exactly. Let's go. 1:43:26 AM Josie: Josie searches the body for the key, and takes that too! 1:44:11 AM Canto: You find it on him, along with an athame, another of those Thule spellbooks, and a gun. 1:44:24 AM Josie: Josie grabs all of it. 1:44:53 AM Josie: Josie then hurries back downstairs. 1:45:02 AM Ella: Ella scampers after her. 1:45:02 AM Rafe: Rafe follows! 1:46:50 AM Canto: You run back downstairs! 1:47:37 AM Josie: Josie gets out of the building and looks for Caspar and Theo! 1:49:23 AM Canto: They are not hard to find! They are huddled behind a wall of magic ice that is under attack by a fire-breathing russian woman. 1:49:45 AM Canto: Caspar is concentrating on keeping the wall up while Theo catches his breath, apparently. 1:51:30 AM Rafe: Rafe shifts to look/sound like the blonde dead guy (but less dead) and tries again, just in case. "Anyiatsovora, Hear and Obey -- stop your attack." 1:51:50 AM Canto: Doens't work! 1:53:42 AM Canto: Luckily her attention is on Cas and Theo and she isn't paying attention/hasn't noticed you yet. 1:54:35 AM Josie: ... Rafe, run it to Theo. Ella, distract Anya from Rafe. I'll try to help too. 1:55:06 AM Rafe: Rafe changes back into Rafe so he doesn't get shot and gets ready. 1:55:11 AM Rafe: Tell me when. 1:57:47 AM Ella: I'm ready when you are. 1:59:34 AM Rafe: Go for it then. I'm going to wait 'til you've got her attention. 1:59:45 AM Ella: Okay then. 1:59:52 AM Ella: Ella makes shadowy doubles of any council agents she's seen and has them all run from something in Anya's field of vision towards something else that looks like it would provide adequate space for them to disappear behind it. 2:00:45 AM Canto: She turns her head and belches fire at them! 2:00:59 AM Rafe: Rafe takes off running! 2:01:36 AM Ella: (Some of the shadowy figures make quite the show out of dying a horrible, flamey death.) 2:01:54 AM | Edited 2:02:04 AM Ella: (The rest just run faster.) 2:01:56 AM Canto: Rafe runs the baton over! 2:04:17 AM Rafe: Rafe hands the baton to Theo. "This is what they used to control her, but just saying the magic words doesn't stop it." 2:04:38 AM Rafe: He told her to kill every Council member in the city. 2:06:25 AM Canto: Theo inspects it, narrowing his eyes. "Poweful enchantment, very specific, probably sympathetic blood magic, a bloodletting ritual would be required to make it work for you." 2:07:04 AM Rafe: Right.... so how do we get her to stop *now*? 2:07:59 AM Canto: Theo: It's gold. Just gold. 2:08:30 AM Josie: I've got blood, we all do, how long does it take? 2:08:53 AM Josie: Josie has to think at them to say this, mind you. And she's listening in through Rafe. Which isn't very nice. 2:08:59 AM | Edited 2:09:08 AM Canto: Theo: ... no idea. Too long. you know how I sometimes I have really good ideas? 2:08:59 AM Josie: Josie relays it all to Ella, though. 2:11:13 AM Rafe: ...no? Or were you asking the eavesdropper? 2:11:30 AM Canto: ((It was more directed to Josie, yes.)) 2:11:55 AM Josie: Josie thinks: Well I can't bloody hear you from here, do you want to have a consolidated communication system or not? 2:12:12 AM Josie: Josie adds: Yes, I know. Any good idea now? 2:12:22 AM Canto: Theo: ... nope, sorry. 2:13:24 AM Rafe: Can we disable her somehow? Stick her in a block of ice? 2:13:50 AM Canto: Theo runs out from shelter, waving his arms! "Anya!" As she turns her flaming maw toward him, he tosses the scepter at her. 2:14:05 AM Josie: Theo! 2:14:06 AM Ella: Oh drat. 2:14:09 AM Rafe: .... 2:14:37 AM Canto: He then dives, avoiding most of the fire as she stops, suddenly, then falls over. 2:15:42 AM Rafe: You know... if you'd said that was the plan, I'd have said you're an idiot. 2:17:16 AM Josie: Josie runs for Theo. And also Anya. 2:18:05 AM Ella: Ella looks around to see if anything ELSE crazy is happening. 2:18:45 AM Canto: Theo: Gold is very soft. 2:19:12 AM Rafe: Destroying the scepter worked? Doesn't seem like a very good failsafe. 2:20:59 AM Canto: Theo: Destroying the thing is always step one. 2:21:24 AM Josie: Don't *ever* do anything like that *ever again.* 2:21:29 AM Josie: Especially not without saying anything! 2:21:34 AM Josie: Anya, are you all right? 2:21:40 AM Rafe: Rafe checks on Anya. 2:22:01 AM Canto: Anya gets up. "Yes. Thank you." 2:22:29 AM Rafe: So you're not really a spy, right? 2:24:48 AM Canto: Anya: Not by choice. I hated that damn scepter. 2:25:26 AM Rafe: Why didn't you destr--- wait, that's probably not something you can willingly do, right? 2:26:37 AM Josie: Probably built in. I hope you'll consider staying with us. 2:27:22 AM Canto: Anya shakes her head. "I could neither destroy the talisman nor tell anyone about it." 2:31:33 AM Canto: Anya: I thought it was lost in the revolution. I didn't realize the truth until the Thule started to set up in Boston a month or so ago. .... I'm the reason they came here, an advantage they had over the Council here. Now that I'm free -- they'll leave. Those that are left. 2:31:59 AM Rafe: That's a lot of effort for one person. Even a drago-- er... zmeya. 2:35:18 AM Canto: Anya: I am very powerful and well-conneced. Enough to keep the Council off the trail. 2:37:00 AM Josie: But you will stay, won't you? 2:38:30 AM Canto: Anya: Of course. 2:38:59 AM Canto: Anya: I was here before the Thule showed up with the scepter because this is my home now. 2:40:01 AM Canto: Caspar: She'll be okay. We have paperwork for 'Sorry but I was a victim of powerful compulsion magic so I am not responsible for my traitorous actions'. 2:40:13 AM Canto: Theo: Form 31-H. 2:40:34 AM Rafe: ...handy. 2:40:58 AM Rafe: Well... this line of conversation does have me wondering how long we'll be in the area ourselves. 2:41:05 AM Ella: Should I be worried that you know it off the top of your head like that? 2:41:32 AM | Edited 2:41:42 AM Canto: Theo: No, I was responsible for itemizing the forms. 2:41:46 AM Ella: Okay then. 2:42:07 AM Canto: Theo: Form 31-I is the same thing but for Love Potions. 2:42:41 AM Canto: Theo: Form 66-6 is demonic possession. Totally on purpose. 2:42:58 AM Josie: Josie snrks. 2:43:18 AM Josie: I *don't* want to tangle with a love potion. 2:43:26 AM Josie: ... oh dear, we'd better get the warden out of the basement. 2:44:14 AM Canto: The cavalry shows up before long! 2:49:08 AM Josie: Josie helps them clean up, but mostly sticks with Theo and probably Anya. 2:49:20 AM Josie: Josie ... and keeps an eye on Rafe and Ella, too. 2:49:30 AM Rafe: ...what? 2:49:51 AM Ella: Ella mostly just tries to keep out of the way. 2:50:36 AM Canto: Theo verifies that there's no more magic left in the mosly melted golden stick. 2:53:03 AM Canto: You meet up with Howard eventually. "You guys ready to head back to California now that this Thule business is wrapped up?" 2:53:47 AM Rafe: I don't know... I'm going to miss the snow. 2:54:18 AM Josie: I'm not. Going to miss it, I mean, I'm looking forward to going back. 2:55:10 AM Canto: Howard: Rafe, I've made arrangements with Mr. Fortunada -- you'll be able to do your Regression before we head back. 2:55:21 AM Rafe: I miss my clothes. Are you going to have an issue with getting my things from New York? 2:55:33 AM Rafe: Oh... ok. I'm... not really sure what to expect with that. 2:55:54 AM Josie: Mine was.... 2:55:56 AM Josie: ... cat-centric. 2:57:11 AM Ella: Mine involved a lot of climbing about and scaring the bejeezus out of people. 2:57:48 AM Canto: Theo: It's necessary if you want to unlock your magical potential. 2:57:52 AM Josie: Are we leaving tonight? Or tomorrow? 2:57:56 AM Ella: Also being the youngest of nine children. 2:58:27 AM Ella: Which isn't much different from being the youngest of seven children. 2:58:35 AM Rafe: It's about the dreams, right? 3:00:10 AM Josie: And being horribly killed, but who's counting.